1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and a method for manufacturing the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices include a light emitting element layer including a lower electrode (an anode electrode), a light emissive layer formed on the lower electrode, and an upper electrode (a cathode electrode) formed on the light emissive layer. A light emitting element layer formed across a plurality of pixels is known. A light emitting element layer including a hole transport layer for transporting holes from a lower electrode to a light emissive layer is known. A hole transport layer containing p-dopant including organic material is known (for example, JP2004-537149). The hole transport layer containing p-dopant has high hole transport capability. When such a hole transport layer containing p-dopant is formed across pixels, charge may leak into an adjacent pixel, which possibly causes unintended light emission from the adjacent pixel. Resultantly, color mixture (electric color mixture) may result, and display quality may be possibly deteriorated.